Proposed research: a) Determine whether the fungicide of triarimol inhibits removal of the 14 alpha-methyl group, reduction of the side chain methylene group or desaturation of the side chain of sterol precursors to ergosterol. b) Determine the precise mode of action of triforine in the pathway to ergosterol synthesis. c) Determine effects of ancymidol on gibberellin synthesis in plant tissue. d) Determine effects of ancymidol triarimol and triforine on animal cell growth and sterol metabolism.